Cambios
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: [AU] Después de la muerte de sus seres queridos alguien extiende su mano para apoyar a Sango pero, para la mala suerte de la exterminadora, esta ayuda no es incondicional. [NarakuSango]
1. Prólogo

**Cambios**

¡Hola! La verdad no estaba segura si subir o no este fic, más que todo porque me propuse terminar todo lo que tengo publicado antes de comenzar un nuevo fic, pero por variar no lo cumplí.

En fin, este fic salió cuando no tenía nada mejor que hacer y me puse a pensar "Que habría pasado si...". Este es tan solo el prologo y se que quedó algo corto, pero los siguientes capítulos serán un poco más largos.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna, creo, pero si me conocen sabrán que soy feliz desbaratando las parejas del canon.

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha y los demás personajes le pertenecer a Rumiko-sensei.

_Prólogo_

Un paso, dos pasos. Ya no sentía ninguna parte de su cuerpo a causa del dolor, ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que la sangre, _su_ sangre, había creado una especie de camino tras ella.

Y todavía faltaba.

Ella hizo lo posible por juntar las fuerzas que le quedaban y continuar, tenía que vengar a toda costa a su villa, no importaba si después de ello moría; al menos así podría acompañar a su hermano.

Su visión cada vez era más borrosa, no aguantaría mucho a ese paso.

Usando toda su fuerza de voluntad dio tres pasos más antes de caer al suelo, inconciente.

---

Lentamente abrió sus ojos y descubrió sobre si un techo de madera. Parpadeó confundida y no tardó en recordar de forma rápida y dolorosa lo sucedido: su hermano, su padre, todos los de la villa... ¿acaso ella no había muerto al igual que ellos?

Con su brazo izquierdo retiró la manta que la cubría sobre el futon en el que estaba e hizo el intento de levantarse, pero un agudo dolor la obligó a volver a recostarse, sin duda _aún_ continuaba con vida.

Maldijo mentalmente a su suerte ¿Que había hecho en sus vidas pasadas para que ni siquiera le permitiesen seguir a sus seres queridos? Cerró sus ojos intentando no pensar en nada y volver a la dulce inconciencia de antes, pero el sonido de pasos y de una puerta abriéndose la obligaron a ponerse alerta y a buscar de forma instintiva alguna de sus tantas armas.

-Veo que luce mejor, Sango.- al no encontrar ninguna abrió sus ojos, dispuesta a enfrentar a quien fuese. Con algo de suerte no seria un enemigo.

-Kagewaki Hitomi... - susurró en voz baja al reconocer al hombre frente a ella - ¿Que fue lo que...?-

-¿Que recuerda? -

-Iba en camino a enfrentarme con Inuyasha y luego...-

-Sus cuerpo no resistió mas y se desmayó. Si no fuese por Naraku, quien la trajo de inmediato, estaría muerta.-

-Lo preferiría - murmuró por lo bajo. Aunque Kagewaki la escuchó prefirió no hacer ningún comentario.

-Mandaré que le traigan comida y algunas ropas,- dijo señalando la pared de la habitación donde se encontraban algunas de las armas de la taijiya -cuando se encuentre mejor hablaremos. Tengo una propuesta que hacerle.-

-¿De que se trata?- preguntó confundida al tiempo que se movía lo suficiente para observar al joven noble, quien ya se encontraba en la puerta. No era que olvidase o quisiese olvidar lo que había sucedido, pero aun así acababa de sentir mucha curiosidad.

-Le diré cuando esté mejor. Descanse, Sango.- Kagewaki salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido. _Extraño_ pensó Sango, pero antes de poder reflexionar sobre esto una extraña somnolencia se apoderó de su cuerpo y rápidamente cayó en un inquieto sueño.

---

Cuando despertó encontró todo como Kagewaki le había dicho:  
A su lado se encontraba la ropa que ella siempre usaba cuando no se encontraba peleando y al lado de esta una bandeja con frutas y agua.

De inmediato dirigió su vista el lugar donde el dueño del palacio había dejado sus armas, solo para asegurarse de que estas aun estaban allí, no le agradaba sentirse desprotegida y menos después de lo que había pasado.

Aunque su cuerpo aún exigía descanso se obligó a levantarse y a vestirse; sabía que no podía quedarse acostada y rendirse ante todo, por Kohaku y los demás, tenía que continuar con su vida y hacer algo para vengarlos.

Al salir dos de los hombres que trabajaban en el palacio le indicaron que el joven amo la esperaba y aprovecharon para mencionar lo mucho que les alegraba verla mejor, tampoco olvidaron darle el pésame por lo sucedido con aquel youkai que había controlado al padre de Kagewaki.

Con algo de dificultad, después de que los hombres continuaron con su deber de proteger el palacio, comenzó a buscar a Hitomi, quien no estaba en sus habitaciones como le habían dicho en un principio.

Al final, después de mucho caminar, lo encontró en el jardín interior observando, aparentemente, unos pájaros que volaban tranquilamente cerca a él.

-No le parece, Sango, que esos animales son envidiables- comenzó apenas la taijiya se encontró a su lado.

-¿Eh?-

-Pase lo que pase siempre son libres y disfrutan de su libertad de la mejor manera ¿Quien no ha querido ser como ellos y poder huir volando de los problemas?- Sango permaneció en silencio sin saber que decir -Pero supongo que la estoy aburriendo y lo que quiere es saber sobre la propuesta que deseo hacerlo ¿o me equivoco?-

-Así es.-

-¿Recuerda lo que le dije antes de que partiese en busca de Inuyasha?- la joven permaneció en silencio de nuevo, esperando -Me gustaría que permaneciese en mi castillo como mi protegida, al menos por un tiempo.-

-Lo siento, pero no puedo aceptar- contestó decidida, le era imposible pensar en vivir cómodamente sin hacer nada por en cierta forma ajustar cuentas con el hanyo.

-Primero esta la venganza ¿no es así? - Kagewaki, por primera vez desde que estaban allí, observó a la taijiya y le dedicó una sonrisa triste, aunque Sango pudo ver en sus ojos algo más que no pudo descifrar.

-Así es.-

-Naraku me dio algo de información que le podría interesar: según él Inuyasha está buscando este castillo.- Sango de inmediato se sobresaltó e intentó decir algo, pero antes de poder hacerlo Hitomi continuó -Podría tardar unos días en llegar, así que podría recobrar sus fuerzas y esperarlo aquí.-

-Y después de acabarlo quedarme... - finalizó pensativa. En cierta forma no era mala idea, al menos así podría combatir con él con todas sus fuerzas, pero...

-Así es Sango, pero eso no es todo. Naraku le dejó un regalo que seguramente usted podría usar mejor que él.- Kagewaki extendió su mano y le mostró un pequeño fragmento de la shikon no tama.

-Pero... ¿por qué?... para mi... - Sango se encontraba demasiado sorprendida y ni siquiera podía hilar adecuadamente sus pensamientos para formar una frase con sentido. La taijiya tomó aire, intentando analizar las cosas antes de intentar decir algo más -Esa perla solo trae desgracias, fue por eso ese hanyo atacó mi aldea.-

-Es posible, pero Naraku me dijo la razón por la que dejaba el fragmento para usted; él está convencido de que podría usarse bien y así impedir cualquier desgracia. Si usted desea incluso podría revivir a su hermano con este pequeño fragmento.-

Sango quedó en blanco, tener de nuevo a Kohaku a su lado la ayudaría a soportar cualquier cosa y le daría las fuerzas necesarias para continuar su vida después de haber exterminado a Inuyasha, realmente esa podría ser la solución.

Con las manos temblorosas se decidió por fin a tomar el fragmento y sin importar que algo le decía había _algo_ extraño en todo eso, aceptó la sugerencia de Kagewaki.  
Permanecería en el castillo con su hermano, al menos hasta que se le ocurriera algo mejor.

---

Y bien ¿que les parece? Ya tengo pensado los próximos capítulos así que no creo que me demore, pero conociéndome quien sabe...

Como siempre cualquier crítica, comentario, tomatazo, sugerencia y parecidos son bien recibidos ya sea en un lindo review o por mail

Bye, bye.  
-Nakuru Tsukishiro.


	2. Trazando planes

**Cambios**

¡Hola! Cosa rara no me demoré en actualizar, aunque el capítulo es algo corto.  
De hecho los capítulos siempre serán algo cortos ya que así no me demoro tanto en subirlos y puedo dejarlos donde quiero sin necesidad de rellenarlos para que queden mas largos.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna, creo, pero si me conocen sabrán que soy feliz desbaratando las parejas del canon.

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha y los demás personajes le pertenecer a Rumiko-sensei.

_Trazando planes_

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que había aceptado el fragmento de shikon, pero todavía no había querido usarlo...

Después de haberse repuesto de la sorpresa había estado analizando todo en vez de hacerle caso a su corazón.

La shikon no tama siempre había traído desgracias, aunque debía aceptar que todos habían intentado usar la perla para beneficio propio y eso seguramente había influido.  
¿Pero que pasaría si usase el fragmento de forma adecuada¿Las desgracias no llegarían a ella nuevamente? Por más que lo pensaba no encontraba una respuesta.

Por otro lado estaba el tal Naraku.

Aunque Kagewaki dijese que era de confianza no conseguía convencerse. ¿Como había llegado el fragmento a sus manos? Lo único que le impedía ir a buscar a Naraku (o pedirle al joven amo del castillo que mandara a buscarlo) era que el fragmento no parecía corrupto, por no mencionar que había sido él quien le había informado sobre lo sucedido en su aldea y le había salvado la vida.

Tal vez, después de todo, debía confiar en él, al menos un poco.

-Como siempre tan pensativa, Sango.- esas palabras la sacaron de sus reflexiones. Como de costumbre el educado amo del castillo se acercó para hablar con ella.

-¿Cuanto falta...?- preguntó algo distraída y sin ganas de iniciar una conversación en esos momentos.

-Algunos de mis hombres me informaron que podría llegar en un par de días más.- contestó de inmediato sabiendo a lo que la taijiya se refería y sin molestarse en lo mas mínimo por la obvia forma en que ella eludía hablar con él -Espero que después de eso podamos hablar.- finalizó alejándose del pasillo sin ver el leve asentimiento de la mujer.

Sango suspiró.  
Ela había estado eludiendo a Kagewaki desde el día que le había entregado el fragmento sin saber porqué.

Ciertamente estaba agradecida con él e incluso lo consideraba como alguien agradable y muy poco arrogante, al menos para ser el dueño del castillo y amo de una gran región, no sabia si eso se debía a que hasta hace poco solo era el hijo del amo y a que siempre, según le habían contado algunas de las mujeres, había sido muy enfermizo y pasaba mas tiempo en su habitación rodeado de cuidados que en otro lugar.

Pero no por eso él no había hecho nada, decían las empleadas del castillo, Hitomi siempre había sido un hijo ejemplar y había estudiado incluso más que su padre.

Como dato extra las mujeres le habían pedido que nunca dijese que a ellas siempre les había desagradado el padre del joven.

Sango sacudió su cabeza intentando pensar en otra cosa, no negaba que los chismes del castillo la habían distraído pero por el momento solo faltaban dos días más; luego, tal vez, podría llevar una vida normal

---

Kagewaki se encontraba en su habitación escribiendo en un pergamino sin pensar realmente en lo que estaba haciendo.

Su mente se encontraba en realidad en su marioneta, la que estaba siguiendo a Inuyasha y su grupo sin que estos se hubiesen percatado hasta el momento.

Gracias a la joven taijiya se había visto obligado a cambiar demasiado sus planes, pero estaba seguro que las cosas irían mejor de esa manera.

En un comienzo estaba convencido de que Sango llegaría con Inuyasha y lo mataría por él o si no simplemente moriría y le dejaría el camino libre.  
Pero las habilidades de los exterminadores no eran para desperdiciarse y si la dejaba vivir podría tener dos exterminadores a su disposición, claro, si ella se decidía a usar el fragmento de shikon en el niño.

Pero, por otro lado, ahora tenía que disimular un tiempo más ser el amo del castillo y encargarse de todos los asuntos referentes a este. Una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro, realmente eso podría ser de más utilidad de lo que había pensado en un comienzo.

---

-¿Myoga-jiji, seguro que es por acá?- preguntó Inuyasha por tercera vez a su sirviente, solo que esta vez sin aplastarlo ya que este se había trasladado, por su seguridad, al hombro de Miroku.

-¡Inuyasha-sama, yo solo le dije lo que escuché sobre la ubicación del castillo! - contestó la pulga saltando.

Todos se encontraban casi sin esperanzas de encontrar a algún sobreviviente de la aldea de los exterminadores a pesar de que habían creído que tendrían la suerte de encontrarlos de camino, regresando a la aldea, pero parecía que realmente Naraku había conseguido acabarlo a todos.

Aunque al menos aún les quedaba la pista del castillo, pero por más que avanzaban no encontraban el lugar e Inuyasha no captaba ningún olor.

-Ne, Inuyasha ¿no deberíamos descansar un poco?- la pregunta fue ignorada por el hanyo, quien continuaba con su nariz rozando el suelo en busca de algún rastro.

-Sí, Inuyasha, estoy de acuerdo con Kagome-sama.- Miroku se adelantó y observó en dirección al sur -Encontrar a Naraku sin tener fuerzas para combatirlo es inútil, Inuyasha. Podemos descansar en alguna aldea cercana y tal vez allí podríamos conseguir alguna información.- Inuyasha al fin levantó su cabeza y asintió.

-Será lo mejor, ya está oscureciendo.-

-¡Inuyasha está siendo sensato!- dijo Shippo aparentando sorpresa e intentando disimular una sonrisa que se le borro de inmediato cuando recibió un golpe en su cabeza y comenzó a llorar -¡Kagome!-

Un "osuwari" se escuchó en el lugar casi de inmediato.

---

Sango acaricio la mejilla de su hermano menor intentando contener las lagrimas.

Le había preguntado a Kagewaki donde se encontraba el cuerpo de su hermano y este había ordenado a sus hombres que lo trajesen, ignorando las miradas extrañadas que estos intercambiaron ante tal orden, en vez de responderle.

Seguramente él pensaba que ella se había decidido a usar el fragmento, y no se equivocaba; Sango había tenido toda la intención de usarlo cuando decidió preguntarle a Hitomi. Pero ahora que veía a Kohaku las dudas la habían inundado y no en lo referente a la perla si no a su hermano.

-Estoy seguro de que sabrá tomar la decisión correcta, Sango.- había dicho Kagewaki antes de dejarla sola, aunque sin alejarse de la habitación por más de una razón.

¿Como podría saber lo que era correcto¿Sería realmente justo impedirle descansar y hacerlo vivir recordando todos los días lo sucedido, tal como ella lo hacía?

Lo sollozos cada vez mas audibles de la taijiya comenzaron a desesperar un poco a Hitomi, estaba más que convencido que ella no tardaría en usar el fragmento y en vez de eso... ¡Demonios! No dejaría que ella arruinara sus planes.

Sin hacer ruido entró a la habitación y puso su mano en un hombro de la joven, sobresaltándola levemente; pero al parecer ese gesto había conseguido calmarla un poco y darle fuerzas. Temblando levemente Sango acercó lentamente el fragmento al cuerpo inerte de su hermano.

Una gran cantidad de voces afuera interrumpió el silencio de la ya avanzada noche, pero no por eso Sango se detuvo, e instantes después depositó el fragmento en el pecho de su hermano.

En el mismo momento que el niño abrió sus ojos un hombre entró a la habitación, alarmado

-¡Kagewaki-sama¡Un hanyo de nombre Inuyasha acaba de atacar una aldea!-

---

Este capítulo lo iba a hacer un poco mas largo pero necesitaba dejarlo justo ahí. Espero que les haya gustado

Gracias a **Yukime-AG** (En cuanto a parejas se nota ¿no crees? Lastimosamente si es Kagewaki/Sango, al menos al comienzo. Yep fuiste de nuevo la primera, gracias por tu review amiga. Por cierto, porfa respóndeme el mail que te mande, es que no se cuando pueda entrar a MSN antes de las 2 AM), a **Kuruma Chidori** (Muchas gracias, me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado. Por ahora no será Miroku/Sango, pero más adelante sí) y a **YaShi** (Yep, exactamente. Espero poder manejar bien las vueltas de la historia y demás. Espero que este capítulo también te guste, muchísimas gracias por tu review.) por sus reviews.  


---

Antes de que se me olvide (como en el capítulo pasado) también quiero agradecer a quienes dejaron review en Kaze: _Yukime-AG, goldenmoonlight13, Yuzuriha_ (A mi también me gusta mucho, de hecho es mi favorita entre las femeninas de IY) y _Bunny Saito_ (¡Que coincidencia! Nakuru aprovecha y añade Kaze a sus fics pendientes para leer).  
Como siempre cualquier sugerencia, critica, duda, tomatazo y demás son bienvenidas ya sea en un review o por mail.  
Bye, bye.  
-Nakuru Tsukishiro.  



	3. Nuevo comienzo

**Cambios**

Primero quiero disculparme por dejar pasar tanto tiempo sin actualizar y... mejor dejo mis notas para el final.

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha y los demás personajes le pertenecer a Rumiko-sensei.

_Nuevo comienzo_

Fuego, sangre, confusión.

Por más que lo intentaba no conseguía entender lo que sucedía.

Cuando llegaron al pueblo ella se separó de los demás para conseguir algo de información sobre el castillo mientras Miroku conseguía un lugar donde dormir, pero antes de poder hacer algo se encontró en un infierno.

No estaba segura en que momento habían comenzado a atacar cientos de youkais a aquella pequeña aldea, lo que sí sabía era que si no encontraba pronto a Inuyasha corría el peligro de morir en cualquier momento.

Al fin de cuentas le quedaban pocas flechas y su mala puntería no ayudaba mucho y aunque Shippo hacía lo que podía para que ambos pudiesen escapar eso no podría durar mucho tiempo.

No, esconderse tampoco era una opción teniendo en cuenta que toda la aldea y gran parte de sus alrededores estaba en llamas.

-¡Inuyasha!- llamó de nuevo a coro con el pequeño kitsune -¡Miroku!- necesitaban encontrar rápido a alguien que no fuese un aldeano asustado, herido o peor aun... muerto.

---

Desde que el pequeño abrió sus ojos de ellos solo se vieron salir lágrimas que ninguna de las palabras de su hermana, quien intentó consolarlo, consiguieron detener.

-Kohaku...- en la voz de la taijiya se notaba clara desesperanza por la condición de su hermano; era obvio que todo lo sucedido antes de su muerte lo había afectado demasiado -Me equivoque ¿no es así?- sin esperar más abrazó a su hermano contra si -No supe tomar la decisión adecuada.-

-Sango- la mano en el hombro de la joven continuaba dándole apoyo, el hombre buscó las palabras adecuadas antes de continuar -Todos nos equivocamos en algún momento.-

Poco a poco el llanto del niño fue disminuyendo hasta que el silencio pareció reinar en la habitación a pesar del ruido fuera de esta donde los hombres del palacio se disponían a partir a la aldea para acabar con Inuyasha.

Intentando no hacer ningún ruido, Sango colocó al niño recién dormido en un futon antes de salir, seguida de cerca por el amo del castillo.

-Maldito Inuyasha, si no fuese por él...- dijo con rabia -Me gustaría poder vengarme, pero...-

-¿Hay algo que lo impida, Sango?- preguntó a pesar de conocer la respuesta, al ver que la taijiya no tenía intenciones de decir nada decidió, por esta vez, hacerle las cosas algo más fáciles a la joven -En el castillo él estará bien.-

-Pero...-  
-Sango, pensé que su deseo era vengarse.-

---

Akinari Kiba era tan solo uno de los tantos hombres que servían fielmente a la familia Hitomi desde hace muchísimo tiempo.  
En ningún momento había recordado que su padre o su abuelo le hubiesen hablado sobre una gran cantidad de youkais a la que hubiesen tenido que enfrentarse.

Ahora él sí podría hablar de como más de cien hombres fueron derrotados por una cantidad igual de youkais, eso si conseguía continuar vivo escondido entre los escombros, cosa que cada vez veía mas difícil.

Cuando llegó al pueblo no se había encontrado con el único hanyo del que les habían informado originalmente, lo que encontraron fue una ciudad en llamas siendo atacada por una gran cantidad de poderosos youkais y aunque lucharon valientemente era imposible para ellos vencer y así lo atestiguaban los cadáveres de sus compañeros a su alrededor.

El ruido de más cuerpos cayendo al suelo le hicieron tensarse en su escondite, pero la curiosidad lo obligó a intentar observar los que sucedía. Lo primero que pudo ver fue algo de gran tamaño que regresaba dejando por su camino una gran cantidad de youkais muertos o al menos lo bastante heridos para no contraatacar, la técnica era la misma que había apreciado en el castillo unos días antes.

La taijiya había llegado ¡estaba salvado! Esos fueron sus pensamientos antes de que algo atravesara su pecho y su cuerpo cayese sin vida entre los demás.

---

Kagome cerró los ojos y apretó a Shippo contra su pecho al ver ir hacia ella el ataque de un youkai; sus flechas se había agotado y no quiera que el pequeño kitsune se arriesgase más por ella, por eso solo esperó el golpe. Y esperó...

Cuando abrió sus ojos de nuevo observó el cadáver del youkai a pocos metros de ella y a una joven de su edad luchando contra otros tantos sin mucho problema. No tenía ninguna duda, esa mujer tenia que ser una sobreviviente de la aldea de exterminadores.

-¿Estás bien?- la voz de la joven la regresó a la realidad y no tardó en darse cuenta que la pelea había llegado a su fin en esa zona y ella aún se encontraba con vida.

-¡Estamos salvados!- exclamó el menor del grupo saltando en los brazos de la sacerdotisa.

-Si, muchas gracias. E-esto... ¿tu nombre es?-

-Sango.- la joven taijiya observo el lugar algo nerviosa -Es mejor que te alejes de aquí lo más pronto posible.- sin decir más se alejó rápidamente del lugar dejando a Kagome y a Shippo solos.

Pero eso ya no le importaba a Kagome, volvía a tener esperanza en salir viva y acabar pronto a Naraku; por lo tanto, sin perder tiempo, siguió por el mismo camino que Sango había tomado momentos antes.

---

Cuando Sango salió del castillo no estaba muy segura de dejar a su hermano solo, pero quería acabar lo mas pronto posible con el culpable de sus desgracias; luego sí se dedicaría a recomenzar su vida junto a su único pariente vivo.

Mas en el instante en que llego a la aldea cualquier duda que todavía le quedaba en la cabeza se esfumó por completo. ¡Maldito Inuyasha! La crueldad de aquel hanyo era tanta que había llegado al punto de aliarse con otros youkais y acabar con todos los de la aldea, incluyendo mujeres y niños; ya no solo se trataba de su venganza personal, tenía que detenerlo a cualquier costo por el bien de los demás.

En el momento en que se adentró a la aldea su paso se vio detenido por la cantidad de youkais que estuvo obligada a acabar para continuar sin problemas. De camino pudo encontrarse a la primera persona viva en la aldea: una joven de extrañas ropas que llevaba a un pequeño kitsune youkai en sus brazos.

Para ella era un verdadero misterio como había conseguido mantenerse viva en aquel infierno cuando todos los soldados del castillo que vio en su camino se encontraban muertos.

Aun así no tuvo más remedio que dejarla atrás y continuar su camino, confiando en que ella le hiciese caso y se alejara del lugar lo más posible, ya que presentía que pronto encontraría al culpable de todo y, efectivamente, no se equivoco.

Después de menos de diez minutos corriendo en la misma dirección pudo ver a un ser de forma humana con orejas de perro que peleaba rodeado de cuerpos contra otros youkais. ¿Acaso le habían traicionado después de destruir la aldea?  
Era posible, teniendo en cuenta que los mitad humanos no eran muy queridos, pero eso a ella no le importaba.

-¡Inuyasha!- gritó con odio antes de atacarlo con su hiraikotsu.

---

**Notas de Nakuru:** Bueno, aquí termina este capítulo. Sé que es corto y me demoré mucho en actualizar, pero es que he tenido que darle prioridad últimamente ha la vida off line, además que andaba sin muchas ganas de escribir.  
No prometo subir pronto el próximo capítulo ya que si lo hago seguro me demoro el triple en hacerlo, pero tengan por seguro que terminaré este fic.

Gracias a **YaShi** (Me alegra que te gustará Aunque ya ves que no me duró mucho el juicio y al final termine demorándome. Yep, Kagewaki es Naraku y también es cierto que en futuros capítulos será Miroku/Sango así que no te preocupes; eso si, no se cuando llegaré a esa pareja ya que soy feliz escribiendo de parejas raras.) y a **yuzuriha** (Que bueno que te guste la idea y como ya dije, aun cuando me demore mucho terminaré este fic.) por sus reviews.

Bueno como siempre cualquier comentario, regaño por demorarme, tomatazos y demás son bienvenidos ya sea por review o mail.

Por ahora me iré a escribir un poco más aprovechando la inspiración del momento.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!  
-Nakuru Tsukishiro. 


	4. Taijiya vs Hanyo

**Cambios**

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo relacionado a Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko-sensei y esto esta escrito solo por diversión. 

_Taijiya vs. Hanyo_

-¡Inuyasha!- el odio era tan obvio que el valiente hanyo sintió un escalofrió; con un ágil movimiento de sus garras terminó a los últimos youkais vivos y esquivó el bumerang que se dirigía a él antes de observar a su oponente.

Desde que tenía memoria él siempre había sido detestado por la mayoría de especies, pero nunca de la forma en que aquella niña, fuese quien fuera, lo hacia.

¿Cómo lo sabia? Lo notaba en sus ojos, pero debajo del odio también pudo ver una profunda tristeza.

Antes de poder pensar más la humana lo ataco de nuevo y esta vez esperó a que él eludiera el hiraikotsu antes de atacarlo con unas espadas cortas, Inuyasha rechazó este ataque con su tessaiga sin el mayor problema.

-¡Pagaras por lo que hiciste, Inuyasha!- la mujer sacó otra arma de corto alcance y esta vez consiguió hacerle una herida pequeña en su brazo.

-¡Inuyasha, detente!- la voz de Kagome detuvo al hanyo de contraatacar, aun cuando tenía pensado herir a su oponente lo menos posible -¡Ella es una taijiya!-

-Veo que aun quedan sobrevivientes- la voz del recién llegado Miroku sorprendió a Kagome -Me alegra ver que esta bien Kagome-sama- añadió observando la pelea.

-¡Miroku-sama! Tenemos que detenerlos.-

-Sí, Miroku, tu sí puedes hacerlo- dijo Shippo retirando sus ojos de la pelea por un momento.

-Lo haría, pero...-

-¿Pero?- preguntaron Kagome y Shippo al tiempo.

-Ella es demasiado hermosa y preferiría conocerla de otra forma, tal vez salvándola...- Kagome poco y se cae al suelo ¿como se lo ocurría al monje decir tales cosas en esos momentos? Shippo soltó un pequeño suspiro y volvió su vista a la pelea, hasta que escucho de nuevo hablar a Miroku, esta vez con voz seria -Inuyasha no tiene intención de hacerle daño y ella es fuerte, pero por la forma en que esta peleando dudo que pueda hacerle verdadero daño a Inuyasha.-

La joven miko no pudo menos que asentir, sabía que ninguno de los dos saldría herido, al menos entre ellos; pero tenia un mal presentimiento.

Inuyasha, sacrificando su espada, consiguió por fin alejar del todo el hiraikotsu de la exterminadora y sin perder tiempo usó sus garras para quitarle las espadas y gracias a un mal movimiento de Sango esta quedó a merced del hanyo, el cual solo le quito su mascara y permaneció amenazándola.

-Ahora nos explicaras que demonios es todo esto.- dijo serio y sin bajar la guardia, pero aun así la bomba de humo que lanzo la taijiya en el último momento lo tomó por sorpresa.  
Para la mala suerte de Sango las cosas no salieron como ella deseaba ya que cuando consiguió salir del humo unas manos firmes la inmovilizaron.

-Será mejor que no se mueva- Sango movió su cabeza lo suficiente para observar a su captor y descubrió a un monje budista de rostro agradable y el cual aparentemente no tenia ningún tipo de arma en su mano, por lo que al tiempo que murmuró un _suélteme_ hizo lo que pudo para librarse del agarre, mas solo consiguió lastimarse.

-Ahora sí nos explicarás que sucede aquí.- dijo Inuyasha reapareciendo de entre el humo y alistando sus garras.

-Inuyasha, cálmate.-

-Sí, Sango no es una mala persona y esto puede ser solo una confusión.- agregó Kagome posando una de sus manos en el hombro del hanyo con intención de calmarlo.

-Inuyasha-sama, ellos tienen razón.- Myoga saltó al cuello del hanyo, sin intentar si quiera beber algo de sangre.

-¡Kirara!- Sango se sorprendió y alegró al ver a la recién llegada, con ella a su lado seguramente podría vencer sin problemas a ese hanyo.

Pero antes de poder intentar el improvisado plan B y pedirle ayuda a Kirara, lo que parecía el miembro de un youkai la arrancó de los brazos del monje y la deposito casi con cuidado al lado del dueño de este.

-¡Naraku!- el grito de asombro de todos no se hizo esperar e Inuyasha intentó atacar sin pensar siquiera en retomar su espada, pero el otro fue más rápido y huyo rápidamente del lugar llevándose a Sango con él.

-¡No podemos perder el tiempo, tenemos que seguirlos!- dijo Kagome de inmediato.

-Lo sé.- Inuyasha no esperó ni un segundo para comenzar su carrera y un poco después Miroku y Kagome lo siguieron con la ayuda de Kirara.

---

-¡Suéltame! Tengo que acabar con Inuyasha.- reclamó Sango intentando soltarse del firme agarre del otro. Ahora sí estaba segura que no podía confiar en Naraku.

-Sango, Kagewaki me envió a protegerla.- fue la única respuesta que le dio y a pesar con las quejas de la mujer no la liberó hasta llegar al castillo, luego desapareció.

---

Inuyasha se encontraba olfateando el suelo junto a Kirara, sintiéndose desesperado. No solo aquel de nombre Naraku había conseguido escaparse, si no que también cualquier rastro del olor de la taijiya parecía haberse esfumado.

-Esto tiene que ser obra de algún tipo de barrera,- opinó el monje -es probable que de esta forma no consigamos encontrarlos.-

-¿Entonces como...?- preguntó Kagome, por respuesta solo obtuvo un movimiento negativo en la cabeza del monje.  
-Escuchaste, Inuyasha, pierdes el tiempo. Mejor vámonos- Inuyasha ignoró por completo al pequeño kitsune y continuó olfateando; no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de enfrentarse a Naraku.

---

-Kagewaki- dijo en voz neutra Sango al tiempo que entró a la habitación del joven dueño del palacio.

-Sango, me alegra que esté bien- el hombre, sentado en la penumbra sonrió -Kohaku todavía se encuentra dormido, no tiene de que preocuparse.-

-¿Porque envió a Naraku?-

-Temía por su seguridad- la respuesta fue dicha con una voz tan suave que parte de la ira que había invadido la mente de Sango unos momentos antes se esfumó por completo.

-Él es un youkai, no se como no pude darme cuenta. No debe confiar en él.-

-Sango, yo sé que él es un youkai. Pero es de confianza.-

-Entonces ¿Por qué interrumpió mi pelea¡No entiende que lo que quiero es vengar a mi aldea!- la falsa calma en la voz de la taijiya dio paso a cierta desesperación y sin poder evitarlo ella cayó al suelo dejando escapar algunas lagrimas. Cuando salió de castillo quiso pensar que todo terminaría pronto, pero ahora sabía que no sería tan simple.

Kagewaki no se esperaba tal cosa, por lo que siguió sus instintos y se inclino a su lado y casi sin pensarlo la abrazó de forma superficial. Al ver que Sango no rechazaba su contacto la acercó un poco más a si mismo y le permitió desahogarse.

Pero a pesar de que su cuerpo solo tomaba acciones para consolarla de la forma en que cualquier lo haría, su mente comenzó a trazar nuevos planes en los que la taijiya tenia un papel importante.

Necesitaba la confianza de Sango.

---

**Notas de Nakuru:** ¡Al fin terminé este capitulo! Sé que, como de costumbre, me demoré, pero esta vez también influyó un poco mi computador.

Gracias a **Akeru Fujimi** por el review, en serio me alegra saber que alguien aún lee esto.

Como siempre cualquier comentario, tomatazo y similares son bienvenidos.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!  
-Nakuru Tsukishiro. 


End file.
